


I Understand

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post - Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I understand." Harry tells the demon standing in front of him. "I know why you did it."</p>
<p>He watches Crowley, the way he stands and the way he wears a cool mast of indifference in place of any other expression. Its a mask of indifference that Harry learnt after years of the wizarding worlds increasingly rare over time praise and their more common hatred and loathing. </p>
<p>Its a mask that hides everything yet still lets somethings slip past its carefully controlled edges, things like, I don't want to hear this, I want you to stop talking. But I know I cant stop you, I know you wont stop. </p>
<p>"I know what you did," Harry tells him, tilting his head and closing his eyes briefly with a sigh, "I can see what you did." Harry blinks as he opens his eyes, eyes that are focused on the demon, the green of death and full of knowledge. "Ive always understood, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Understand

\---

"I understand." Harry tells the demon standing in front of him. "I know why you did it."

He watches Crowley, the way he stands and the way he wears a cool mast of indifference in place of any other expression. Its a mask of indifference that Harry learnt after years of the wizarding worlds increasingly rare over time praise and their more common hatred and loathing. 

Its a mask that hides everything yet still lets somethings slip past its carefully controlled edges, things like, I don't want to hear this, I want you to stop talking. But I know I cant stop you, I know you wont stop. 

"I know what you did," Harry tells him, tilting his head and closing his eyes briefly with a sigh, "I can see what you did." Harry blinks as he opens his eyes, eyes that are focused on the demon, the green of death and full of knowledge. "Ive always understood, you know." 

The king of hell tilts his head as he looks curiously at the wizard in front of him. 

What does he know about what he's done? 

Does he know how many he has killed, how many have fallen as he ripped them apart and dragged their screaming souls down in to the depths of hell for his own sick amusement as they break under the torments they are forced to endure, and all of this was in an attempt to protect what is his, to protect Harry. 

Does he really understand?

Harry smiles at Crowley, cold and deadly and knowing, "I think they used to think I was so perfect- looking back now i can see that they thought I was too perfect- they loved me as much as they hated me." Harry snorts in bitter amusement, "Incorruptible and all of that shite." The green eyed wizard waves his words away with a dismissive gesture. "They thought I was so many things that I could never be and I think thats why we grew apart and they felt safe in saying what they did before they so willingly left me, in the end." 

Crowley smiles, deadly and seductive, as he steps forward. He lifts a hand and cups Harrys cheek, lifting the wizards face to look him in the eyes, he seemes pleased with whatever he sees there as he speaks, "They do always tend to see things in black and white at the most inappropriate of points." He agrees, referring to the battle as he leans down to press his lips against the shorter mans in a chaste mockery of kisses they had shared in the past, "What did you say to them? In the end?"

Harry smiles, bitter and haunted, "Nothing. I told them nothing, it was the last things they ever said to me, the last things they ever accused me of." He tilts his head in to Crowley's palm, the demon humming in approval at the action. He can remember it clearly, like he was living through every moment of the battle all over again, except he knew what would happen but he was powerless to stop it. He opens his eyes with a shiver, looking up in to the king of hells eyes as he speaks, "And thats when I walked away in to the forest to die."

\---


End file.
